gof_foundationfandomcom-20200214-history
Gannicus Veranius
Gannicus Veranius is the current Colonus Procurator of the Pythian Republic, the equivalent of a Minister of the Colonies/Territories in other nations. An ambitious leader that is today seen as an icon of progress and success, Gannicus was a member of the local government in Apien during the time of the Terran Empire, serving primarily as a financial and economic advisor to the governor and cabinet. Secretly a passionate Socialist, Gannicus was isolated from major politics and was constantly curbed from advancement in the old Empire, deemed to be too liberal and in some ways even Radical. However, after the Fragmentation Wars ignited, Gannicus was left as the only capable leader in charge of the planet when the Apien leadership either fled or died in the infamous ''Apien Bombings, ''where radical secessionists attempted to take over. After the local military put down the revolt and had little choice but to unanynomously put Gannicus in charge, he became an effective Emergency Governor. Threatened by several Generals, Gannicus declared Apien a neutral safe haven, mobilized its police and small military for defense, and declared the City-State of Apien in 2580. Reigning with wide-ranging powers, Gannicus successfully secured Apiens safety during the turmoil of the wars, diplomatically aligning and outmaneuvering the neighboring aggressive Generals, promising aid and supplies in exchange for peace at times. He handled the planets crumbling economy by building up its industry and promoting business, organized the refugee effort, and oversaw major expenditures on public spending and economic stimuli to keep the planets economy afloat. He also appeased both the right-leaning Military and socialist leaning Unions with series of compromise legislation's, providing the military subsidies and the Unions extensive worker and employment rights. By 2581, Apien and its governor were seen as a "miracle surviving in a hurricane", and Gannicus received international praise for his diplomatic, domestic, and economic maneuvering in keeping the micro state afloat and healthy. In late August, 2581, Gannicus was suddenly attacked by far-right radicals while giving a speech at the Capitol Building. Shot in the upper torso, shoulder, neck, and right arm, Gannicus entered critical care and collapsed into a coma the day after the attack due to his neck injury. With Gannicus clinging to life, Apien entered a brief but violent civil war as right-wing extremists clashed with the centre-left majority of Gannicus' government and supporters. After the military stepped in and crushed the rebellion, they arrested most of Gannicus' supporters and established a military dictatorship. Gannicus woke up from his coma in October, 2581, but remained weak and lost all recollection of the days before his attack. When he refused to endorse the military junta, he was placed under house arrest and secluded from public life. In November, a large naval detachment under the command of Titus Marius and Atticus Metellus arrived in the system. Distressed over the corrupted dictatorship that now plagued Apien, Gannicus managed to slip messages to Marius and Metellus, hoping to receive their help in liberating the planet. An admirer of what Gannicus had achieved in Apien, Marius was surprised to find out that he was still alive since most believed he succumbed to his wounds. Deciding to save the planet, Marius gave the military dictator of Apien an ultimatum to surrender on November 13th. After the dictator refused and accused Marius of breaking their neutrality and international law, the planet was immediately put under siege. Within a couple days, the planet was captured by Marius and his forces. Gannicus, who was still weak and was left with a limp, was given extensive medical treatment by Marius upon being freed. On November 25th, 2581, Gannicus appeared in public for the first time in three months, and was greeted by a large outburst of public support and appraisal. After a lengthy speech, Gannicus explained that he wished to incorporate Apien into the Pythian Republic, but would not do so without their approval. The public cheered him on for his wish to make it their choice. In a referendum a week later, a majority approved of the integration, and Gannicus signed the Treaty of Apien in December, making it a new member of the Republic.